Kel'Morleac
Intro Kel'Morleac is the capital of the Verdish Empire. Home of the greatest armorers and weapon smiths in all the known world! Long ago it once was a fortress for the Vathtor. While that district still exists, it has been left to crumble as the new city began sprawling around it. Kel'Morleac is known for it's canal systems and unique exports. It is also home to the tulip fields. Kel'Morleac is home to the Verditian Lord and is often where most of the high-ranking military officials live. Kel'Morleac means "Kelm's Salvation" in the verdish language. Rovan District The Rovan District is often the first introduction to Kel'Morleac many people have. Named after the legendary Rovan Clan, it is the backbone of Kel'Morleac's needs. Originally, it sprawled out from the main gates of Kel'Morleac, but it has taken on a life of it's own as the years go on. It has two primary focuses: Agriculture and Military. The district has many scattered wheat fields and military barracks. Many people make their home here and it is commonplace to see Verditians from all disciplines here. Rovan District Gallery Rovan-oldkellgate.png|Old Kellasento gate Rovan-night.png|District at night Rovan-manor.png|Rovan Manor Rovan-church.png|Rovan district church Rovan-archer.png|Rovan district Archer's Guild Rovan1.png|Rovan District Rovan.png|Rovan District Keep District The keep district is the old city center of Kellasento. Since Kelleasento's conversion to Kel'Morleac, nature has all but overrun this district. To the Verdish people, allowing nature to consume the old Vathtor stronghold is as much therapeutic as it is symbolic. However, the keep district is far from abandoned. Many Verditians have constructed homes within the district's crumbling walls. Most political displays are still held in the open garden square. While the keep district has much to explore, there are some areas that seem to draw the most attention (all pictured below): * Old Docks * Tournament Grounds * Hall of the Fourth Guardian * Tomb of the Warlord * Kellasento Keep * Kelm's Forge * Temple of Kelm 2017-09-02_00.02.53.png|Keep District entrance keep.png|Keep District keep1.png|Keep District Square keep-docks.png|Keep District Docks keep-fair.png|Tournament Grounds keep-halloffg.png|Hall of the Fourth Guardian keep-insidehofg.png|Hall of the Fourth Guardian keep-hallofmenoar.png|Hall of Menoar 2017-09-02_00.13.00.png|Tomb of the Warlord keep-hallofwarlord.png|Tomb of the Warlord keep-keep.png|Kellasento Keep keep-inkeep.png|Kellasento Keep keep-inkeep2.png|Kellasento Keep keep-kelmsforge.png|Kelm's Forge keep-insidekelmforge.png|Kelm's Forge Underground keep-tok.png|Temple of Kelm 2017-09-02_00.18.38.png|Temple of Kelm keep-intok.png|Temple of Kelm keep-templeofkelm.png|Temple of Kelm keep-oldslavepens.png|Ancient underground slave cells 2017-09-02_00.25.44.png|Keep District at night Denovi District The Denovi District is one of the smaller districts in Kel'Morleac. This district serves as a hub for Kel'Morleac naval power and the supporting navy staff. While naval supremacy has never been a focus for the Verdish, the entire city of Kel'Morleac was built with the interest of promoting sea-based trade routes. The district was named after the revered Denovi Amon, a Verdish philosopher. While small, the district does have some points of interest (pictured below): * Denovi Tower * General's Hall * Kel'Morleac Port Authority 2017-09-04_20.02.32.png|The Denovi District 2017-09-04_20.07.20.png|Denovi Docks 2017-09-04_20.07.04.png|Street view 2017-09-04_20.08.15.png|Keep District Wall denovi.png|View from Denovi Tower denovi-generalhall.png|General's Hall denovi-portauthority.png|Port Authority denovi-tower.png|Denovi Tower Conviction District The Conviction District is mostly a residential district featuring larger homes than is common in the rest of Kel'Morleac. It is for this reason that the district holds many political elite. Even though it is a residential area, it is in fact home to the massive Temple of Residen. conviction-gate.png|District gatehouse 2017-09-04_20.28.13.png|View from Kellasento Keep 2017-09-04_20.25.21.png|Random street view 2017-09-04_20.24.52.png|View from the Temple conviction.png|View from the temple conviction-templeofresiden.png|Temple of Residen 2017-09-04_20.38.50.png|Temple of Residen 2017-09-04_20.36.56.png|Temple of Residen Steel District This district is one of the smallest in Kel'Morlec. In the following sections of Kel'Morleac, districts become less focused and often are a mix of residential areas, shops, garrisons, etc. The Steel district is bordered by forests and is home to one of the few lumber mills in Kel'Morleac. One of the nicest features of the Steel district (and bordering Anuevin district) is the canal systems that run through them. The Steel District was formally known as the Valanay District. 2017-09-04_20.42.16.png|Entrance 2017-09-04_20.42.32.png|Steel District Bridge 2017-09-04_20.43.17.png|Canals steel (2).png|District Street steel (3).png|Steel District steel.png|Street view 2017-09-04_20.48.13.png|Lumber Mill 2017-09-04_20.51.47.png|Bordered by forest Anuevin District (WIP) This district is also one of the smallest in Kel'Morlec. The Hall of the Fourth Guardian Marshall finds its home here. The Steel district is bordered by open lake and is home to some of the iconic canal systems. anuevin.png|Anuevin District anuevin1.png|Anuevin District anuevin2.png|Canals anuevin3.png|Canals anuevin4.png|Lake Lighthouse anuevin-fgmhall.png|Hall of the Fourth Guardian Marshall anuevin-halloffgm.png|Hall of The Fourth Guardian Marshall Residen District (WIP) Description coming soon! (2/11/18) 2018-02-11_01.08.17.png|Residen District 2018-02-11_01.07.04.png|Residen District Keep 2018-02-11_01.01.35.png|District Street at Night 2018-02-11_01.02.34.png|Residen Keep Stairway residen-keep.png|Residen Keep residen-keephall.png|Keep Hall aaaa.png|Hallway within Residen Keep bbbbb.png|Inside Residen Keep 2018-02-11_01.08.48.png|Blood Temple residen-temple.png|Inside Temple of Blood 2018-02-11_01.10.55.png|Gatehouse 2018-02-11_01.13.31.png|Safar's Tomb 2018-02-11_01.14.04.png|Inside Safar's Tomb residen (2).png|Street View residen.png|Rooftop View residen-skyline.png|District Skyline East Udun District (WIP) North Udun District (WIP) Sanctity District (WIP) Category:Verdish Cities